Yuki
by Darth Hawk 32
Summary: Ranma and Akane's wedding leaves Ryoga and Ukyo getting as drunk as possible. Something happens that neither are sure they remember. Sixteen years later Ukyo returns to Nerima. Just who is this girl named Yuki?


Yuki – Prototype

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. But maybe when I take over the world I will own it. For now I'm just using these characters to satisfy my muse.

A/N: This is a concept for a fic I would like to write after finishing my other projects. It may be a while before anyone sees the final version of this and the other chapters, but it will be written. I wrote this in one sitting one evening. I'll post a finished version once I finish my other fics.

* * *

Epilogue

It was a mistake to serve alcohol at the Tendo/Saotome wedding. A certain level of civility was maintained, but depression levels skyrocketed. Which in certain cases were more potentially dangerous than open hostility.

Ryoga Hibiki really wasn't sure why he was there. Well, he knew why he was outside on the porch, but he couldn't figure out why he'd thought it would be allright for him to come to this wedding. He'd thought that now that he had Akari that he had accepted that Akane would never be his. Then why did it still hurt this much? He never drank, but tonight he was making a very large exception.

He wasn't the only one. Ukyo Kuonji knew exactly why she was there. Ranma was still her best friend, and she knew how much it meant to him for her to be there. What he didn't realize was exactly how much it hurt her to be there. So, her one goal in the evening was to get as wasted as possible on someone else's booze. Walking out into the backyard to get some fresh air her eyes chanced upon another mourner.

"Hey," Ukyo said sitting down next to Ryoga.

"Mmh," was Ryoga's only reply. He took another swig from the jar of sake, having long since discarded the saucer.

"Here, lemme have a drink." Ukyo reached for the jar. Ryoga pulled it away from her reach.

"Get your own," he muttered.

"Can't, the old pervert finished off the last jar." She made another reach for the jug.

Ryoga tipped the jar upside down. Not even a drop came out. "I'm out too."

Ukyo grunted. She stood up. "Get up," she ordered.

Ryoga frowned. "Why?"

"We need more booze. And I don't want to go alone."

"Fine."

Somehow the two were able to find a bar. Unfortunately for them neither had much money, and they weren't able to buy very much to drink. "Come with me, I think I still have something to drink at my place."

Ukyo led Ryoga out into the street. Normally he would have protested being alone with a girl in her house, especially in their condition. But he was too drunk to care about anything except for where to find more alcohol, and find some way to drown himself in it.

Ukyo slid open the door to her restaurant with some difficulty, as by that point they had resorted to leaning on each other for support. Ukyo found she had to strain to lead him to a seat. She searched around her kitchen for a moment, and was able to find several bottles of sake. She'd taken up drinking when Ranma and Akane's wedding had been announced, so lately she always had alcohol lying around her home.

Bringing the bottles into the front of the restaurant, she placed two saucers onto the table and handed a bottle to Ryoga. He ignored the saucer, and started taking drinks straight from the bottle. Ukyo followed his example.

After several minutes of silence Ukyo put her second bottle down onto the table. "So," she said. "Now what?"

"I dunno," was his reply. "I'll probably go stay with Akari on her Pig Farm."

"Who's Akari?"

"Girlfriend, I guess."

"You guess? So is she, or isn't she?"

"I don't know. I thought I loved her. But if I do, why did it hurt so much to see Akane get married?"

"Mmmh." Ukyo didn't feel like talking any more.

They were vaguely aware that they were at a point where most normal people would long be unconscious. They really didn't care anymore. At this point the alcohol had developed its own consciousness, one that didn't care about consequences.

* * *

The next morning Ukyo woke up with the mother of all hangovers. She couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before. Trying to endure the pain, she ran into the bathroom to empty her stomach. Taking an aspirin to try and calm her headache, she splashed her face with warm water. Little by little her memories of the last night came back to her. She remembered being at Ranma and Akane's wedding, and trying to forget everything by getting smashed. She could also remember seeing Ryoga sitting on the back porch. But after that nothing.

She stumbled into her room, and frowned when she found her panties lying on the ground. Picking them up she pulled them on. Must have fallen off during the night. She climbed back into her futon, and was about to pull the sheets up to her when she noticed a stain on her sheet. Looking at it closer she saw the stain for what it was. Blood.

Her stomach heaved as she ran into the bathroom to empty her stomach of the remainder of its contents.

* * *

A/N: Well, let me know what you think. Do you want this story to be written? It's more serious than most of my Ranma ½ Fanfic ideas. But what I have in mind is to try and write a Ryoga/Ukyo story that is based more around their actual interaction in the Manga. I can't say much about the Anime, I haven't seen all the episodes yet. This will be written after I finish my Bleach and Rurouni Kenshin fics.

Please read and review.


End file.
